Be Safe
by writeroxox
Summary: Everyone loves Tris and Four yes!But what about Zeke? She stops for a second and walks to the chasm.But what happened at the chasm?Could she..?No! "Maybe we should look at the bottom Zeke." Four says carefully. He knows that she would never do something like that.
1. Chapter 1

Zeke's P.O.V

"Ezekiel Pedrad!" Marcus called my name.I know that the Choosing Ceremony is hard for others but I'm happy with my faction and I know that I'll be happy if I stay so choosing part will be really easy for me.

Cut a small part of your hand and let your blood drop in the Dauntless bowl.

Done!

I hear the cheerings and screams from my faction and I go back where I sat and I keep watching.A boy named Tobias chooses because he's or he was in Abnigation so ...You know people are usually happy in 's the most loyal faction after he looks fine. It's clear that he was not happy in Abnigation.I wonder why? Well ..Not my question to answer.

"Mia Matthews!" Matthews? Is she Jeanine's daughter or something? I look around to see the girl .Finally an Erudite girl stands up and walks to the is beautiful with her long brown hair ,green eyes,tiny lifted nose and chubby is wearing a dark blue blazer ,a white shirt and again dark blue pants.

The look in her eyes are like Tobias,she's not happy about being an takes the knife and cuts her hand . She looks at the bowls -she's not sure about what to she lets her blood drop in the..Dauntless bowl! I clap and cheer. She walks to our faction and sits beside me.

"Hey!I'm Zeke." I say holding out my hand. She smiles. It's the most amazing smile I have ever takes my hand.

"I'm Mia." She says .

"It's really nice to meet you Mia."

"It's really nice to meet you too Zeke." She says.

You know what? I never believed in love at first sight but I think I do now.


	2. You Are Her Daughter

Mia's P.O.V

It's been 3 days since I changed my faction and Zeke's been my closest is Four but he's not like 2 days were no one would except an Erudite girl would fight like me. They were surprised.

Zeke is really into me.I can tell that I'm feeling the same.I really like it's been only 3 days we have a long initiation 're trying to get to now eachother.I met his brother Uriah he's really nice and he's just like 're both energic and happy all the time and really fun.I have a feeling that me ,Zeke and Four are going to be good friends.

I look at Amar ,I know that he's aware that I'm nervous.I mean he's going to get inside my head.

"Mia,you know that you can trust me right?" He looks me in the eye.

"Of course but I'm scared Amar.I know a Dauntless shouldn't say that but..."

"Being Dauntless doesn't mean being fearless can be afraid ,you can have Dauntless means being able to fight with those fears and face with one is fearless."He injects the serum."Be brave Mia." He says.

I wake up in a room.A white room.I try to get up but I figure out that I'm tied.I look around and see a metal a hospital a surgery suddenly a group of people rush in. They start to cut my body,experiment me.I scream and try to get out but I can' I realize that I'm in a 's not real. I imagine the ties I get up and run.

Now I'm at our seems normal but then lights go off.I have this fear since I was a little girl.I'm afraid of I'm afraid of being alone in the dark.I panic but slowly try to find a I do I imagine a light button and I turn the light on.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath and when I open my eyes I'm on top of a really high of 's actually easy.I jump.I know I'm not going to die in a simulation.

Now I'm in a room again. I see Four and Zeke from the they're not looking at me there's a body in front of them.I see blood comin from a wound.A bullet turn around and look at me.

"It's your fault." Zeke says. I don't understand.

"You killed him." Four I see the gun in my hand. I feel the tears in my eyes.

"No!Guys I didn't ...I didn't kill him." I start to cry and they turn around and walk away.

"Zeke!Four!Come back please I didn't kill him." I know that this is a simulation but even in this situation it feels awful.I run after them to tell them that I didn't do that.I touch Zeke's shoulder and I see his face looking at me at the same time I hear a gun sound.I feel the pain in my stomach.I look at him and everything goes black.

I wake up and see Amar lookin at me like he has found his lost just a metaphor.

"What?" I ask.

"What you did in there..."

"What?" I ask. What have I done?

"You changed the did you do that?" He asks whispering.

"I ...I don't know.I just did."

"You knew that it was a simulation?" He asks.

" ?" Does he know what I am?

"You know what that means ?" He asks. "Don't be afraid Mia. I know you do. I am Divergent too." He says. I relax.

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"You have to be 't let anyone figure that out. They'll.."

"Kill me. I know."

"How?" He asks. Should I tell him?

"I was an Erudite you know?" He nods. "Have you ever heard my last name?" He shooks his head and looks at his papers. And he looks at me again.

"You're her daughter." It's not a question. I nod. "Does she know what you are?"

"No. She might have thought but she can't be sure. She doesn't have any proof."

"But you're her daughter. She wouldn't hurt you Mia." I know my mother. She would.

"It's the worst part. She shouldn't but she would." I look away." Can I go now ?" He nods and I get out.


	3. Girlfriend

Zeke's P.O.V

1 week later

"Four!" He's walking around the chasm.

"Yeah?" He stops and looks at me.

"Man I need to talk with you." I say.

"You're serious .I'm not used to see this part of ." He's looking at me like he already knows what I'm going to say.

"I like Mia.A lot."

"I .."

"Is it that obvious?" I ask. He smiles.

"To me .Yes. To her . I don't know." He's always like this. You can never know what he's really thinking.

"Should I ask her out?I don't know what to do?"

"If you want to.I mean I'm not sure but I think she likes you too." This is it.

"Dude you're my light right now." I say hugging him.

"Are youuu excited?" I hear her angelic voice.

"About what?" I ask looking in her 's nervous about being around the chasm but she's ok with this.

"To see if we're staying or not." She looks at me like it's really important. We know that 3 of us are going to stay.

"Like you don't know you're going to stay sweet heart." I say putting my hand on her shoulder.

"But we still can have the moment let's go!" She holds my and Four's hands and drags us to the cafeteria.

"Uhhh...I'm exciteddd!" She jumps . I look at her and smile. She's always so happy.

"You know ,you don't have to be." I say.

"Well..Even I'm excited Zeke." Four says smiling.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I say. Mia takes my hand while Max is talking. I hold her hand looks at me like "I told you."and smiles.

"...and here's our new Dauntless members!" I look at the screen.

Everyone cheers and starts to scream I give Four a hug.

"Congrats man. We knew that this was going to happen." I say. He smiles lightly. He doesn't like hugs him too.

"We did it!And I beat youuu!" She says looking at me. I take a step to her and take her little face in my hands. She looks at me smiling ofcourse. I lean in and press my lips against hers. She wraps her hands around my kneck.I take her in my arms and swing her around.I pull away and look at her.

"Well...I should've asked this a minute ago but..Would you like to be my girlfriend Mia?" She gives me a small kiss.

"Yes. I would love to." And I kiss her again.

"Finally!" I hear Four . We all laugh. This is going to be great. I know it.


	4. Jeanine

Mia's P.O.V

2 months later

I'm sitting on Zeke's lap. His hands wrapped around my 're eating Dauntless cake with Four.I'm really happy.

"I really love this thing." Zeke says taking another bite.

"We can see that." Four says and we laugh. He told us that he's Divergent too and I told them that I am too. There's no problem everything is know that Jeanine is my mother. And first time in my life I'm happy about who I am.

"Mia!" I hear Max calling my name. Why would he call me. I look up to see him and I see Max and _her_. Zeke holds me tighter.

"It's ok." I say and give him a quick kiss. I get up and walk to them.

"Yes." I say looking at them both.

"I would like to talk to you Mia." Jeanine says.

"About what?" I say without emotion.

"Let's take a walk." She says holding my arm. I don't want to make scene so I go with her. When we're far enough she stops.

"Why would you do something like this Mia?" She says angry.

"Why?Why did I choose Dauntless? Think about it." I say looking at her.

"You're my daughter you could be the next leader of Erudite,you could be powerful,you could be like m.."

"What?Like you? I never wanted to be like you. I can never be like you! I would never let my ambitions take over me,I would never let my power change me ,I would never use my power on the weaks,I would never plan to kill people...I would never be like you. "

"What is so bad about being like me? Look at respects me.."

"No one respects you!They hate you. They don't even like Erudite and they hate you."

"Power did not change me made me you can still stand by my side."

"It did change you were the leader we were ,me and knew what he was but you didn't said you loved him no matter what. When you become the leader he was your first made me live without a father,you made my life a forgot that I was just a those cruel punishments made me hate know why I choose need one knows what's going on but I do.I will protect them from you as I can. And I will wait for the time when your Erudite puppets will figure out everything.I'll never stand by your side mother." I spit the last word.

"What are you thinking? You're boyfriend will protect you from everyone? Divergents are father was should be dead.I can protect you not them."

I think about if would've known that I'm divergent too would she still think that they should be course she would.

"I'd rather die with them than your protection." I look at her and walk away.

On my way back I see Amar.

"Hey are you ok? I heard Jeanine is here." He says.

" had a lovely mother-daughter chat with her 2 minutes ago."

"She wants to talk to me too.I'll be honest she freaks me out." He laughs.

"You are right to feel that Amar." I laugh too and go back.

"Hey baby..Are you ok?" Zeke asks giving me a kiss.

"Yeah...She wonders why I left." I say simply.

"That's all?" Four asks.

"No..She wants me to join her in her fight with Divergents." Zeke looks at me.

"What?!" He's getting angry.

"I said no of course . She said that I could be like her and blah blah blah..It doesn't matter I'm happy with you guys,here." I say looking at them smiles and Zeke kisses me.

"I gotta go to the control room guys I'll see you later." Four says and walks away.

"Now that we're alone I'm goin to ask you something." Zeke says. Well this is not a propose so ..

"What?" I say smiling.

"Will you move in with me? Most of your things are already at my apartment and we're staying together mostly.." I shut him up with a kiss.

"Of course I will move in with you." I hug him.

"I love you Mia."

"I love you Zeke."


	5. Amar

Zeke's P.O.V

I'm sleeping with my arms wrapped around Mia and the loud bang on our door wakes looks at me with that amazing emerald green eyes I kiss her forehead.

"I'll get it you go back to sleep baby." I get up and open the door. Seeing Four at 5 in the morning surprises me.

"Four?" Mia's up and she's behind me. Four looks terrified. I've never seen him like this.

"Four?What happened?" He just keeps looking at tries to speak but I can tell that the words are not coming.

"Ok..Come in relax and you'll tell us what happened." I say but he shooks his head. Seeing him like this is not a good feeling. I mean this is Four.

"Amar..." Amar?

"What about him?" Mia asks.

"He...He's d..He's dead."

"Four it's not funny." Mia gives her a look . This is not a joke.

"He's really...?" He nods.

"How?"Mia asks.

"They say he the 's where they found his body." Why would he suicide.

"But why?" This girl reads my mind.

"I don't know." Four says.

"Four..Are you ok? You want to talk?" Mia asks alreay knows the answer but that's who she is.

"Funeral is tomorrow." He says Mia and I gave him a hug and he walks away.

"I can't believe this is happening." Mia throws herself on the couch.

"Zeke?" She stands up ,her expression is like she solved the hardest math problem.

"Yes baby."

"Amar was Jeanine talked with him yesterday." She looks at me.

"You think she did it?" I ask.

"I don't know . I really don't know."


	6. We Belong Together

Mia's P.O.V

After the funeral we go back home with Hana and Uriah.

"Zeke I'm worried about think we should talk to him?" Amar and Four had a he was Four's older I know that Four is sad .

"He just needs some time baby." Zeke says.

"I still don't would never do something like that." Hana says.

"Mom..Mia has an thinks that he's dead because he was Divergent.." I trust Hana. She knows that I'm divergent ,Uriah is too so she doesn't have a thing against divergents.

"Jeanine wanted to talk with him when she was here." I say.

"Well sweetheart I would expect anything from that woman." Hana says.

"But I hope this is not the makes you and Uriah a target." She's right.

"Hey enough with that..So Uriah I heard that you and that red headed girl are dating." Zeke says.

"Oh my god Uriah!You have a girlfriend and I don't know that!" I scold him.

"First ; her name is Lilian and second she's not my ."

"You like her then." I can see that he does.

"Yeah.I do."

"Uriah Pedrad are you blushing?!" I laugh.

"Stop it Mia!" He says. I look at him and laugh louder.

"Well my dear brother I hope one day you can find your Mia." He says. "It makes a huge difference in your life."

I love this boy.

Late at night I'm on the couch watching 's at the control suddenly it's dark.

"REALLY?" I try not to panic but of course I fail. I can't even get up . I pull my legs to my chest and wait.I start to rock my body back and forth.I cover my ears.

I don't know for how long I stayed like this untill I feel Zeke's arms around me.

"Shhhh...It's okay Mia.I'm here.I'm sorry I was late. I shouldn't have." He says. I wrap my hands around his stay like this for about and hour I think. When I look around I see the lights are on.I relax.

"I love you Zeke." I say lookin at his chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too my angel." He says.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"I.I don't know what I would do without made my life worth living Mia.I have a reason to live now.I have a reason to smile now.I have you now."

I press my lips on his and start to kiss him.I don't want to let him go anywhere,I don't want to stop.I want him to kiss me,touch me...As we kiss I pull the hem of his shirt and throw it aside.I move my hands on his body and start to kiss his hands find their way under my shirt I can feel his hands on my bare back.I take off my shirt an lay down on the holds my legs and wraps them around his torso,he lifts me up and carries me to the bedroom while kissing. He places me on the bed .

"You sure you want this?" I take his face in my hands and kiss him.

"I am." I'm his and he's mine we belong together.


End file.
